The proteases may be categorized into families by the different amino acid sequences (generally between 2 and 10 residues) located on either side of the cleavage site of the protease.
The proper functioning of the cell requires careful control of the levels of important structural proteins, enzymes, and regulatory proteins. One of the ways that cells can reduce the steady state level of a particular protein is by proteolytic degradation. Further, one of the ways cells produce functioning proteins is to produce pre or pro-protein precursors that are processed by proteolytic degradation to produce an active moiety. Thus, complex and highly-regulated mechanisms have been evolved to accomplish this degradation.
Proteases regulate many different cell proliferation, differentiation, and signaling processes by regulating protein turnover and processing. Uncontrolled protease activity (either increased or decreased) has been implicated in a variety of disease conditions including inflammation, cancer, arteriosclerosis, and degenerative disorders.
An additional role of intracellular proteolysis is in the stress-response. Cells that are subject to stress such as starvation, heat-shock, chemical insult or mutation respond by increasing the rates of proteolysis. One function of this enhanced proteolysis is to salvage amino acids from non-essential proteins. These amino acids can then be re-utilized in the synthesis of essential proteins or metabolized directly to provide energy. Another function is in the repair of damage caused by the stress. For example, oxidative stress has been shown to damage a variety of proteins and cause them to be rapidly degraded.
The International Union of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (IUBMB) has recommended to use the term peptidase for the subset of peptide bond hydrolases (Subclass E.C 3.4). The widely used term protease is synonymous with peptidase. Peptidases comprise two groups of enzymes: the endopeptidases and the exopeptidases, which cleave peptide bonds at points within the protein and remove amino acids sequentially from either N or C-terminus respectively. The term proteinase is also used as a synonym word for endopeptidase and four mechanistic classes of proteinases are recognized by the IUBMB: two of these are described below (also see: Handbook of Proteolytic Enzymes by Barrett, Rawlings, and Woessner AP Press, NY 1998). Also, for a review of the various uses of proteases as drug targets, see: Weber M, Emerging treatments for hypertension: potential role for vasopeptidase inhibition; Am J Hypertens 1999 Nov;12(11 Pt 2):139S-147S; Kentsch M, Otter W, Novel neurohormonal modulators in cardiovascular disorders. The therapeutic potential of endopeptidase inhibitors, Drugs R D 1999 Apr;1(4):331-8; Scarborough R M, Coagulation factor Xa: the prothrombinase complex as an emerging therapeutic target for small molecule inhibitors, J Enzym Inhib 1998;14(1):15-25; Skotnicki J S, et al., Design and synthetic considerations of matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors, Ann N Y Acad Sci 1999 Jun. 30;878:61-72; McKerrow J H, Engel J C, Caffrey C R, Cysteine protease inhibitors as chemotherapy for parasitic infections, Bioorg Med Chem 1999 Apr;7(4):639-44; Rice K D, Tanaka R D, Katz B A, Numerof R P, Moore W R, Inhibitors of tryptase for the treatment of mast cell-mediated diseases, Curr Pharm Des 1998 Oct;4(5):381-96; Materson B J, Will angiotensin converting enzyme genotype, receptor mutation identification, and other miracles of molecular biology permit reduction of NNT Am J Hypertens 1998 Aug;11(8 Pt 2):138S-142S.